<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artfully Arranged by a_bad_poem, Acaranna, Baby_Buu, CapsuleCrisis, Fleuraison7, WeAreTheNight, YaminoBossBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808560">Artfully Arranged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem'>a_bad_poem</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna'>Acaranna</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu'>Baby_Buu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCrisis/pseuds/CapsuleCrisis'>CapsuleCrisis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleuraison7/pseuds/Fleuraison7'>Fleuraison7</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight'>WeAreTheNight</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch'>YaminoBossBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crafts, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Authors, Writing Exercise, craft store AU, group writing exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCrisis/pseuds/CapsuleCrisis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleuraison7/pseuds/Fleuraison7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is a cranky craft store employee whose day is about to get much worse when his most annoying customer shows up.</p><p>Written as a writing exercise where without communicating with each other, we wrote this story one sentence at a time. Edited for clarity afterward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artfully Arranged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/gifts">ColdAtomHeadcanons</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku stepped through the automatic doors and took a deep breath causing his brain to instantly be flooded with serotonin, he was home. It wasn’t just a certain <em>smell</em> that gave him the feeling of finally being where he belonged, though - it was the whole place. It always came as a surprise - the way it felt overwhelmingly right to be back, considering how much time he spent everywhere but here.</p><p>He looked around and took in his environment, his eyes being caught immediately by the handsome employee who might have been the reason Goku chose this store rather than the one that was much closer to his home.</p><p>Goku’s eyes sparked in friendly greeting as he was approached by the attractive man.</p><p>“Can I help you?” The employee said in a gruff, low voice that suggested he wasn’t as ‘happy to help’ as the pin on his apron said he was.</p><p>“Ah, that would be great!” Goku tittered nervously as he fished around in his pockets for his list, feeling around desperately for that silly scrap of paper.</p><p>The employee - ‘Vegeta’, his name tag read - watched the vaguely familiar customer fumble, unimpressed. Vegeta internally screamed to himself as more and more time passed and the annoying man in front of him was still scrambling desperately for something in his pockets, becoming more impatient as the seconds ticked on.</p><p>As the seconds ticked off, the internal scream changed into a rather loud and sharp: “Well?!”</p><p>"I got it!" Goku said cheerfully, beaming at Vegeta before he lowered his eyes to unfold the crumpled piece of paper.</p><p>Vegeta leaned back against the counter as he continued to watch his clumsy regular mess with the piece of paper. Goku flattened it against the counter and turned it so Vegeta could read, which would have been easier if it weren’t written in a light yellow-green colored pencil.</p><p>“Barge cement, 5mm craft foam, floral wire, and… does this say ‘large shark tacks’?’” Vegeta rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying with all his might to decipher the offensively bright chicken scratch.</p><p>“Mhm!” Goku nodded, beaming, apparently either unbothered by or unaware of Vegeta’s exasperation with him.</p><p>Vegeta did his best to push down his prominent disdain for all customers, but especially <em>this</em> customer, putting on his best ‘customer service’ voice and pointed blatantly toward the other side of the store, “Most of what you’re looking for is on that side of the store, <em>sir</em>, you’ll find the cement down aisle 10.”</p><p>Goku hummed happily, starting towards the isle that Vegeta mentioned, before freezing when he didn’t hear the sound of quiet feet following him. Turning around and smiling pleadingly, he put a hand to the back of his head and asked, "Could you come with me, please? I never know which foam would be best for my purpose."</p><p>Vegeta stared at him for a moment, already feeling a headache rising just behind his brows. As much as he wanted to brush him off, Vegeta had recently been reprimanded several times for being ‘rude to customers,’ so he really had no choice but to help. He took a moment longer to take a deep breath, one that better provided him the strength to last the length of this guy’s little craft project, before taking a few steps forward to catch up with him.</p><p>Vegeta nodded and began to walk toward the isle he had pointed at earlier, as he was walking he heard a loud crashing noise from directly behind him. It was followed by a cry as Goku ran into a shelf of brushes - he <em>might</em> have been distracted eyeing Vegeta's insultingly pretty butt.</p><p>“Sorry,” Goku chuckled sheepishly, squatting to pick up the brushes he knocked down. Vegeta rolled his eyes as subtly as he could before dutifully leaning down to help pick some of them up - dammit, those reprimands were really coming back to bite him in the ass now. As he was collecting brushes in his hand to put them away, their hands touched slightly and he felt a bolt of electricity. Goku stopped his reach only millimeters before his fingers could touch the next brush. Looking up from the spilled brushes, Goku’s heart jumped all the way up to his throat - Vegeta was only the tiniest of breaths away.</p><p>Noticing Goku's pause, Vegeta lifted his gaze to meet the other man's eyes. He set his jaw as those big dark eyes remained fixed on him. Vegeta’s face felt hot, and in a jolt of flustered confusion, he blurted out the first thing he thought:</p><p>“You know there’s a sale on, uhh, perler beads today,” Vegeta grit out, horrified at the words leaving his mouth, wishing he could melt into the linoleum floor in order to escape his embarrassment.</p><p>Goku, however, only grew a widening smile in his haze and replied, “Yeah? Those weren’t on my list, but I could… take a detour.”</p><p>Vegeta could only nod while picking up the brushes as fast as possible, and when he was done he quickly shot up and all but sprinted to where the perler beads were. Goku nearly ended up flat on his butt because his attention was only focused on Vegeta’s retreating form; that butt looked glorious in those pants.</p><p>He followed the smaller man, not even bothering to look at the beads - he had something more important to look at - and nodded, “Yeah. I’ll take them.”</p><p>Turning around to Goku, Vegeta noticed where his eyes were and flushed <em>hard</em>, leaving him feeling hot all over. He inhaled and looked away, unsure of what to do as he stammered, “They’re, uh-“ <em>What the hell is this guy doing??</em> “-40% off.”</p><p>Goku realized he was staring and felt his own face go red, so he quickly averted his eyes to the containers of beads on the shelves. He was unsure of exactly how one was supposed to go about discerning quality beads, so he picked up one filled with horrendously neon colors and gave it a good, hard shake.</p><p>“That’s- you don’t have to do that, really, they’re all- they don’t change color,” Vegeta exhaled with a hint of sarcasm, still flustered by how <em>awkwardly</em> this was going.</p><p>Vegeta’s harsh tone and rude words startled Goku slightly, his nerves already frayed from the accident earlier, and he fumbled with the container but managed to catch it without dropping it, chuckling awkwardly as he did so.</p><p>Goku snapped out of it and decided to be a little bolder now, stating, "I'm gonna make something for you with this and I'll come back to give it to you," as he grinned and winked at Vegeta.</p><p>“Um...okay,” Was all Vegeta managed.</p><p>Misunderstanding Vegeta’s response for a solid agreement, Goku beamed as he practically shouted at him, “Awesome, well I better get home and make you something then!”</p><p>He had no idea what a man like Vegeta would like - especially when made with perler beads - but he was sure that he would find just the right thing; he always did after all.</p><p>“Just… make sure you don’t forget to pay for them first in your excitement,” Vegeta huffed after collecting himself and turning away from the guy, his blood still rushing through his veins.</p><p>"I won't and uh, thank you for your help!" Goku called after him and headed towards the cash register, having forgotten long ago that he came here to buy something <em>completely</em> different than perler beads. Once Vegeta, who had also forgotten about the list in his embarrassment, checked him out, Goku gathered up the beads and went excitedly on his way. Vegeta stared at the door he left from, long after he was gone, until his manager yelled at him to get back to work.</p><p>Goku whistled a joyful tune as he walked, bag swinging, beads rustling pleasantly in his wake. When he got home, he immediately settled down on his bum in front of his table and eagerly dumped the beads out of their container, which he quickly realized was a mistake as a few (okay, a lot) of them bounced or rolled or spun off the table, like they were just <em>looking</em> for excuses to do so.</p><p>As he bent down to pick them up, he noticed some of them were the exact same color as Vegeta’s skin, and he was struck by a perfect and absolutely brilliant idea: he could make a portrait of his favorite craft store employee. The fact that he didn’t even know the basics of perler beads would do nothing to deter him. With a clear vision in his head and fevered determination, he began the painstaking task of assembling the beads into neat little rows to form a cohesive image, a task made very difficult by his rather large, clumsy fingers.</p><p>Surprisingly, as a man who often became bored with whatever he was doing, he went at it for a while, the time passing without him noticing as he hunched over his little workspace. After hours of trial and error he felt like it was complete, so he painstakingly slowly moved it over to the ironing board so he could complete the <em>melty</em> part of the melty beads he had purchased.</p><p>He quickly found there was an obstacle: the simple fact that he did not own an iron. Scratching his head, Goku pulled out his phone, thumbing through his contacts to try and find the most likely of his friends to own an iron. Chi-Chi had to, she often talked about all the cleaning and chores she had to do, and ironing clothes was a chore! Goku grabbed his phone to place the call, putting it up to his ear and jumped with surprise when <em>Bulma</em>, not Chi-Chi, answers the phone.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Bulma, you don’t own an iron by any chance, do you?” He asked, before he even<br/>
thought to question why Bulma was at Chi-Chi’s house.</p><p>“Well duh, I’m not a caveman like you are, Son,” Bulma replied with a laugh, her tone playfully punishing.</p><p>Goku paused. He hadn’t considered that having an iron was much more commonplace than not, at least among the general population.</p><p>“Why do you need one anyway, do you have a hot date or something?” She teased him further.</p><p>“It’s not for clothes, I need to melt these beads together,” He explained as if this should have been obvious.</p><p>“Hold on, you are not using my nice iron to melt plastic, are you insane?” Bulma sputtered out, totally thrown off guard by her friend’s blunt explanation.</p><p>“No! They’re, um.. <em>pearl-er</em> beads,” Goku said, which came out a half-statement, half-question as he wasn’t sure if he was recalling Vegeta’s pronunciation correctly.</p><p>“You are not using my iron to melt pearls or beads, mister!” Bulma said firmly.</p><p>“But that’s what the little instruction book says to do, and I told the cashier I’d make him something, how am I supposed to do that if I don’t have an iron?” He whined.</p><p>Goku waited impatiently, tapping his foot as silence stretched out on the other end of the line, which was finally broken by a long, dramatic sigh from his blue-haired friend.</p><p>“Tell me why my iron should be sacrificed for this cashier,” She negotiated, hearing Goku’s rather desperate tone.</p><p>Goku opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by giggling on the line, and not Bulma’s either, “Oh, let’s just go over there and ask him in person, Bulma,” He heard Chi-Chi say.</p><p>“Oh yeah, how come you’re at Chi-Chi’s?” Goku asked, grateful to not have to explain himself right away.</p><p>“Mind your own damn business, we’ll be right over with the iron for your stinky little project!” Bulma replied, perhaps a bit too quickly, before the line went dead.</p><p>Goku frowned but put the phone down and took the time to take a second look at his ‘stinky little project’ and make sure it actually looked good.</p><p>It wasn’t too long before he heard a knock on the door and after admiring his artwork one more time went to go answer it. When Bulma and Chi Chi saw the plastic portrait, they were stunned silent.</p><p>Goku looked at them looking at it, uncertain. “Is… it good?”</p><p>Truly the women were stunned, clinging onto each other for dear life as they stared at the extremely handsome but also very familiar portrait of Bulma’s ex-husband. Bulma wanted to speak, to say something kind and encouraging to let Goku know that her reaction had nothing to do with his artistic skill - which was actually quite impressive - but instead she just stood with one hand over her mouth, staring.</p><p>Goku was growing concerned, surely if it was taking them this long to answer, it was awful. “It’s bad, isn’t it? He isn’t gonna like it, is he?”</p><p>Bulma, unable to contain her many emotions, including confusion and being impressed, finally got ahold of herself enough to move her hand and point to the item in question, and shout, “That’s Vegeta!”</p><p>“Uhm, yes - well, that’s what his name-tag said?” Goku scratched the back of his head, confused.</p><p>“No, not just the name-tag Vegeta, but Trunks’ father Vegeta?” Bulma asked, shaking her head.</p><p>"This is your ex-husband??" Goku screeched, his mind suddenly being flooded by all the good and bad stories he heard about him, some <em>spicier</em> ones leaving a slightly tingling feeling in his neck.</p><p>“Leave it to you to get a crush on the one guy in the whole damn city that I used to be married to.” Bulma laughed incredulously, leaning fondly into Chi Chi all the while.</p><p>Goku looked at the art piece, then back at the two girls, a flurry of emotions hitting him all at once. That certainly wasn’t what he’d expected - how was a coincidence like that even possible? All things considered… would Bulma mind?</p><p>"Bulma…" Goku started, suddenly not feeling too giddy anymore, "Would that be bad? I- I don't want to risk our friendship."</p><p>Bulma waved him off, still halfway shocked, laughing, “<em>Oh</em>, oh honey, nothing could ever hurt our friendship - especially not some guy.”</p><p>Goku’s expression eased into a careful smile, face a sheepish shade of pink. “Thanks, Bulma. I had no idea.”</p><p>“No problem at all, Goku, in fact, I think it isn’t such a bad idea after all,” Bulma chuckled.</p><p>The chuckle shouldn’t have set him on ease, maybe, but Bulma was a genius - whatever Bulma thought was a good idea, simply had to be - surely even Vegeta understood that.</p><p>As he was a little more relaxed now, Goku noticed the two women clinging together all the time and curiously asked, "What's up with you two being attached at the hip these days?"</p><p>The two women glanced at each other, their cheeks flushing suddenly. “We’re together,” Bulma smiled after a moment, giving Chi-Chi’s arm a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see you two are here together, why are you avoiding my questions today?” Goku scoffed. Bulma rolled her eyes while Chi-Chi simply laughed gently, “See, I told you he would take these words literally.”</p><p>“And you’re <em>still</em> dodging the question!” Goku complained, almost pouting - if he could be open about a maybe hopefully possible <em>something</em> with Vegeta, these two could just flat out tell him whatever they were trying to hide.</p><p>"Honey, we're in love - just like you have a crush on Vegeta, two women can love each other as well," Bulma smiled at him, Chi-Chi proudly nodding beside her.</p><p>“That doesn’t help me with Vegeta!” Goku huffed, seeming annoyed that he even asked.</p><p>“You’re denser than a slice of pound cake, Goku,” Bulma sighed, pulling the iron out of her bag and setting it gently down next to the little art project.</p><p>Goku picked it up, staring at the buttons before finally pushing one that seemed to be correct.</p><p>“Whoops, almost forgot,” Goku mumbled to himself before grabbing the parchment paper the beads came with and draping it over his project. He carefully set the iron down onto the project and hoped that the little beads would stay where they were and he wouldn’t end up with a mess of melted plastic to clean up. He took his time, carefully running over each bit, the gift needed to be perfect after all.</p><p>"I think it should be done now," Chi-Chi said as the telltale smell of molten plastic filled the room.</p><p>Goku was so excited that he picked it up immediately, forgetting it would be hot, and it slipped from his hands to break into a million beads on the floor.</p><p>“You didn’t happen to… ah… make a backup, did you?” Bulma asked, horrified, hand fisted into Chi-Chi’s sleeve as they all watched the beads settle.</p><p>Goku looked even more horrified, all his work undone just like that. “No... I didn’t.”</p><p>“Oh honey,” Chi-Chi looked from the floor to Goku’s distraught face, “Do we need to go to the store and get you some more?” She asked him, her voice filled with concern.</p><p>"I don't have enough for a second one so… yeah," Goku sighed, slumping his shoulders and looking way smaller than he actually was.</p><p>Bulma inhaled deeply and thought for several moments about things that Vegeta might like to replace the broken image.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stared at the clock, hoping it would reach closing time before his boss found him sitting on a box of polyester stuffing. It wasn’t as though he made a habit of hiding out back, but taking a second just to breathe, even in the stifling air of the back store room, was a welcomed reprieve to the mindless tasking of retail. He decided it just wasn’t his day when his supervisor walked into the back room, eyes narrowing as he saw him and Vegeta panicked inwardly a bit when Nappa asked him, “Looks like you’re all finished back here aren’t you, Vegeta?”</p><p>"I am," Vegeta grit out and got up reluctantly - he couldn't wait for this stupid embarrassing day to be over - what had even happened today with that big oaf?? Maybe - hopefully - this was all just a dream and he had in fact just fallen asleep in the backroom because the day had been so slow.</p><p>“And you were busy until this very moment, weren’t you?” Nappa asked, eyebrow lifting in a way that made Vegeta think he thought the exact opposite - though one could never know with Nappa, his face did weird things normally anyway.</p><p>"I was counting how many… containers of perler beads we have left," Was all Vegeta managed to say as for some peculiar reason, that was the only thing that came to his mind. Thoughts of his interaction with Goku returned and he fought down a soft noise of irritation.</p><p>“Well, knock it off and get back on the floor, you have some customers who haven't even been greeted,” Nappa snapped.</p><p>Vegeta mumbled something settled nicely between an affirmation and mild disgust, giving Nappa a two finger salute before walking out to the front.</p><p> </p><p>Goku fidgeted. He wasn’t sure if he was up to another several hours of work to recreate the bead art, so they’d come to the store with the intention of looking for other options.</p><p>They had managed to go through a few aisles, with Bulma and Chi-Chi each commenting on a few things that he could do when they found the water color paint and Goku couldn’t help his burst of inspiration. He wasn’t necessarily very good at working with any kind of paint but most of his tries look okay - so maybe he could impress Vegeta with a portrait.</p><p>Goku ducked down so he could take a closer look at the colors and he wasn't visible from afar when Vegeta approached the new customers, being slightly irritated at seeing his ex-wife's trademark blue hair in the paint aisle. Vegeta hesitated when he saw her, a shiver of nervous distaste rising up his spine as he wondered why the hell she was there.</p><p>“Hey, Vegeta!” Bulma called as she saw him, causing him to freeze like a deer in headlights.</p><p>“Bulma, what the hell are <em>you</em> doing here, looking for a little paint by numbers project, are we?” Vegeta tried to recover his initial shock of her presence by overcompensating with a quick snark.</p><p>“If that’s what Goku wants, then yes,” Bulma huffed pointedly, crossing her arms at him with a subtle nod towards her crouched friend.</p><p>Having heard his name, Goku’s head shot up and he stared somewhat wide-eyed at Vegeta, “Oh, hey, Vegeta - long time no see?”</p><p>"You are back," Vegeta said, glancing between Bulma and the guy - Goku - fuck, he didn't want Bulma to be a witness of this.</p><p>"Y-yeah, something happened with the beads and I forgot everything else earlier, so I'm back," Goku couldn't help to be painfully honest while he nervously smiled at Vegeta and touched the back of his head. Vegeta knew that if this Goku guy wasn’t so cute, he’d refuse to serve his ex-wife in any capacity - not that he hated her, it was just too awkward to bear.</p><p>“I… don’t remember anything in this aisle being in your list,” Vegeta couldn’t help but notice, gaze flicking to either side of the aisle briefly.</p><p>Bulma couldn’t help but step into the theatrical role, she rubbed Goku’s arm as she pouted exaggeratedly as she looked Vegeta dead in the eye as she said, “poor Goku is just so heartbroken about not being able to give you his bead masterpiece, so he wanted to make something else for you.”</p><p>Vegeta's eyes widened a little - he was perplexed by Goku wanting to go this far to make something for him, practically a total stranger, before he said, "I don't need anything."</p><p>Goku blushed. “I know, but… something about you is really interesting, and then the beads were there, and I just… wanted to make you something…” He trailed off.</p><p>Vegeta looked uncertain, almost uncomfortable, unused to this sort of treatment, his gaze flicking off towards the side, nowhere in particular.</p><p>“Aren’t you two just adorable,” Bulma moved in between the men, trying to lessen the awkward tension in the air, “Anyway Vegeta, I think as a thank you for Goku’s hard work, the least you could do is have dinner with him.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Vegeta’s eyes widened even more and he moved his gaze over to Goku - this was moving a little fast, though if he was honest with himself, it would probably not be such a hardship. “Dinner for what, he didn’t even do anything yet?!” Still, it was Bulma’s idea and if anyone was going to be asking anyone out for dinner, it would be Vegeta or Goku.</p><p>"Well, I did, but it's all broken. I would… still love to have dinner with you, Vegeta," Goku said, lifting his gaze and looking into Vegeta's dark eyes.<br/>
Vegeta grunted softly and looked down, his cheeks flushing as he replied, “..... Dinner would be nice.”</p><p>“Really? Alright!” Goku’s face lit up as he grinned.</p><p>“Sure, but you’re paying.” Vegeta crossed his arms, mouth twitching up into a half smirk as he tried to process the strangeness of the day.</p><p>“Yeah, okay!” Goku agreed ecstatically, taking it as his chance to make up for ruining his initial surprise.</p><p>Vegeta awkwardly handed Goku back his list from earlier with an extra item now on it, his phone number. Goku took it and beamed at Vegeta so brightly that he forgot to be irritated for a moment and smiled back, all while Bulma and Chi-Chi stared on while holding hands and sighing to themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a lot of fun to write, look out for a sequel in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>